


TIGER

by Guadi_Fics



Series: KPOP OS [5]
Category: Music - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Madness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Love, Sex, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: ''Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, quizás se te cumpla... aunque no de la forma que esperas''.





	TIGER

**_*_ **

**_Ojos de tigre en tu oscuridad (beso, beso)_ **

**_¡Cállate! No necesito tus mentiras .... sshhh!_ **

**_¡Cállate! No necesito tus mentiras .... ohhh!_ **

**_¡Cállate! No necesito tus mentiras ... hey, shhh!_ **

**_*_ **

 

Hacía frío. La noche cubría el cielo con su manto oscuramente encapotado. Tonos de azules, violetas y negros adueñándose de aquellas horas oscuras mientras el simple y condenatorio tic-tac del segundero del viejo reloj clavado en la pared de la sala resonaba cual trueno en medio de aquel silencio estático, teniendo por única compañía el pesado ruido de una respiración salvaje. Una respiración que era clara evidencia de lo que aquel momento significaba. La respiración fatigosa de un cazador. El momento en el cuál éste se preparaba para el momento crucial de la caza que era cuando su instinto se activaba y la persecución de su presa comenzaba, acechando.

Pacientemente esperó cuál felino agazapado a que su pequeña presa esquiva hiciera gala de su presencia. Atento a los otros sonidos vagos para mantener el ambiente controlado. Sonidos de autos pasar por las calles cercanas. Sonidos de gritos o música de departamentos contiguos. Sonidos típicos de las horas nocturnas, como algún rechinar de ratas, un perro ladrando o una lejana pelea de gatos. Todos acompañados del rítmico segundero y su presencia oculta.

Finalmente. Su cuerpo se tensó. Sus sentidos se expandieron. Todo él vibró. Sus ojos, dos grandes orbes oscuros, se achicaron para intentar ver más allá de lo que físicamente sabía podía mirar en verdad. Queriendo, buscando ver todo, absolutamente todo. Cada detalle. Cada ligero cambio desde el último momento en el que lo vio hacía apenas un rato.

Lo que vio no le gustó.

No era que el cambio fuera abismal.

No era tampoco que hubiera algo puntual que le dijera que aquella noche era considerada especial.

Mas sin embargo, no le agradaba.

No le gustaba que aquella persona que había terminado por convertirse en su amada obsesión estuviera así de arreglada para alguien que obviamente no era él. No le gustaba que no lo aceptara a él, que no comprendiera el amor que él quería profesarle. Que no lo quisiera a él mientras que sí aceptaba los estúpidos avances de aquella niña sin chiste que tantas veces había visto visitándole.

No le gustaba que nuevamente aquel hermoso chico que le había enamorado le hubiera vuelto a hacer un desplante. Negándose a brindarle un poco más de su tiempo en una simple cita que le permitiese mostrarle lo bueno que ambos podrían ser juntos mientras que, apenas un tiempo después y por mera casualidad, había sido un oculto partícipe de aquella charla llena de risitas nerviosas y densos titubeos dónde éste sí aceptaba juntarse en una cita real con aquella niña boba que descaradamente osaba amenazarle con robarle a su amado.

Sabía que el chico era tímido y que seguramente fuera eso lo que le hiciera negarse cada vez a cada uno de sus avances pero ese día había tenido demasiado y se había cansado de esperar.

El juego de caza debía terminar. Tenía que hacerle ver de una vez por todas que él era y sería su pareja ideal. Que lo conocía como nadie más y que le daría todo. Que lo cuidaría y valoraría como la joya que para él era.

Tendría que ayudarle a superar su timidez y quizás dejar de lado tanta pasividad, amabilidad y tranquilidad de su parte sería la respuesta a tal dilema. Ya luego, una vez que se hubiera asegurado de que el chico entendiese que era suyo y lo sería por siempre, MinHo podría volver a mostrarse más calmo y amoroso porque al menos ya habría reclamado su dominio sobre él. Estaba seguro de que TaeMin luego le agradecería y valoraría cada uno de sus esfuerzos y esperas. Que le retribuiría con creces todo el amor que por él sentía una vez que superara su propia pobre timidez para con él ya que en verdad había sido muy paciente; esperándole todos aquellos meses y aceptando día tras día sus pequeñas negativas. Ya fuera a ayudarle con las bolsas o a ir a tomar una copa. MinHo nunca había terminado de entender porqué TaeMin daba tantas vueltas e aceptarle cuando era obvio que eran la pareja ideal, pero ya no tendría importancia. No después de aquella noche.

.

**_*_ **

**_¿De Verdad? ¿No puedes caer en el amor otra vez? ¡Libérate!_ **

**_¿Oh? Tus palabras son frías y tus ojos están mirando a otro lado. ¡Libérate!_ **

**_*_ **

.

Uno.

Dos.

Un escalón más y llegaría a sus brazos. La excitación de tal encuentro le enervaba la sangre.

Por fin.

—¡Oh! MinHo, ¿cierto? —le dijo TaeMin, cambiando casi imperceptiblemente su sonrisa entusiasta por una ligeramente nerviosa.

—Tae...

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Eh? Err, seguro, ya hablaremos mañana si quieres, o cuando volvamos a vernos ¿sí? Voy con algo de retraso así que... —dijo, intentando pasar a aquel moreno alto que siempre intentaba evitar porque, había algo, algo en él que lo ponía sumamente nervioso -y no de una buena forma-. Más no importaba que fuera hacia la derecha o izquierda, simplemente volvía a toparse con aquel muro de músculos frente a sí una y otra vez, haciendo que incluso algunos de sus vellos se ericen sin siquiera saber porqué—. Oye, lo siento pero no puedo ahora ¿de acuerdo? Mira, llevo algo de prisa y...

—Me estoy cansando Tae...

—¿Eh?

—Ya he tenido suficiente cariño —la expresión del joven esquivo fue mutando entonces de una ansiosa a una precavida—. Sé que eres tímido pero creo que te he dado tiempo suficiente y...

—Espera, espera. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—... aunque no quiera agobiarte creo que...

—MinHo, ¿así te llamas, cierto?

—... ya es tiempo de que aceptes que lo nuestro es especial.

—Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema pero tengo una cita y ya voy tarde así que si me dis...

—Así que voy a hacerte mío de una vez y a terminar con este estúpido juego.

—¡¿Queeé?!

—Ya fue suficiente, amor.

—Oye, tú estás mal tío.

—Vamos, ya he preparado todo —dijo sonriente el alto, ajeno de la cara de espanto en el otro. Creyendo ilógicamente que el 'ligero' miedo que veía en su pareja se debía a que finalmente reclamaría su ser por completo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Oye! ¡Para! —dijo el rubio, comenzando a forcejear de aquellas manos que como cadenas de acero se habían cerrado sobre sus muñecas.

—No hagas tanto escándalo, amor. Nuestros vecinos no tienen porqué saber de la noche de amor y pasión que nos espera —comentó el alto al oído del rubio, quién inmediatamente palideció ante el significado evidente de tales palabras.

TaeMin recrudeció su fuerza al intentar huir y preparándose para gritar lo más fuerte de su capacidad. Pero viéndose inmediatamente frustrado al sentir como sus dos muñecas eran ahora apresadas por tan solo una de esas grandes y fuertes manos morenas mientras que otra tapaba no solo su boca sino también su nariz, dificultándole el respirar. Cosa que era aún peor que lo demás porque debido a la situación su respiración se había puesto bastante errática y con esa mano enorme encima sentía que el oxígeno no era de ninguna manera suficiente.

Era tanto el terror que había invadido de golpe su mente que ni siquiera notó que ya estaba siendo medio empujado medio arrastrado apenas unos metros más allá, justo hacia una puerta que daba a aquel sitio que haría de aquella pesadilla una realidad. Todo estaba comenzando a girar y por más que su cuerpo aún luchaba resultaba tristemente obvio que su fuerza era nada comparada con la de quién estaba presentándose como su diablo y verdugo personal. Puntos negros comenzaban a bailar detrás de sus finos párpados mientras que podía sentir como el hielo más helado se instalaba de golpe en su pecho, extendiéndose con premura a cada una de sus largas extremidades e incluso hasta su cerebro.

La real pesadilla apenas empezaba y su cuerpo ya perdía el endeble conocimiento.

.

**_*_ **

**_Tu labial se quedó atascado en mí tal como nos abrazamos, no es un buen desafío._ **

**_Un contrato de amor sellado por sus labios, una firma roja._ **

**_Pretendiendo ser reservadamente cool._ **

**_No sirve para nada, mira, porque tus ojos hablan (de otra forma)_ **

**_*_ **

.

Lee TaeMin, estudiante elogiado quien con tan solo veintidós años estaba a punto de recibirse del mejor profesorado de danzas de una de las ciudades más exigentes en el mundo en cuanto al estudio. Corriendo cada día entre sus horas de estudio, horas privadas de ensayos y algunas horas cuatro días a la semana en un trabajo de medio tiempo dando clases de diversos bailes a nivel básico. Un joven de trato fácil, algo tímido pero simpático. Siempre lleno de una energía desbordante. Terco. Tenaz. Un hombre que aunque joven, poseía metas claras y la fuerza de voluntad para cumplirlas. Centrado. Dedicado. Siempre esforzándose en dar lo mejor de sí en cada cosa que emprendía. Un hijo amado aunque a veces algo incomprendido. Un hermano protector y cariñoso. Un amigo leal quién siempre, y a pesar de todo, estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba. Un joven hermoso. Su belleza prácticamente etérea con frecuencia robaba alientos y quitaba suspiros allí por donde fuera. Su tez blanca, sus cabellos rubios. Sus expresivos y brillantes ojos color miel. Sus ligeros sonrojos. Su figura claramente esbelta, evidentemente moldeado con suavidad y delicadeza tras sus años y años de danza era acompañada de un rostro que casi rayaba en lo andrógino, aunque ciertamente ya había perdido -por suerte-, aquellos rasgos que en su adolescencia le habían dado una visión más femenina de lo que le hubiera gustado tener. Su andar grácil. Su porte elegante. Un ser verdaderamente vibrante de la vida.

Un joven que jamás imaginó terminar siendo presa del pánico más crudo cuando se ve incapaz de soltarse de esas manos fuertes que se mostraban capaces de todo, incluso robarle su vida, su futuro. Sus sueños más privados. Un joven que lucha como hombre pero teme como niño porque era incapaz de creer que aquella persona frente a sí fuera capaz de hacer aquello mientras que de su boca salían palabras suaves y amorosas que intentaban inútilmente calmarle cuando lo único que él quería era verse libre de aquella persona que apenas conocía pero que le decía amar, que él era su pareja ideal; que ya no quería verle jugar a ser 'tímido' con él mientras reía y salía con alguien más. Que iba a mostrarle de una buena vez que su amor era 'real'.

¡Un completo loco!

TaeMin no lograba procesar todo. Su mente no podía enfrentar de golpe todo aquello. Había logrado despejarse y retomar su corta pérdida de conciencia justo a tiempo para notar como era fácilmente arrastrado hacia aquella puerta cercana. Notando las paredes opacas y claramente poco cuidadas. Notando aquel espacio que a pesar de evidenciar que allí hacía ya tiempo alguien lo habitaba, aún así se mostraba como un espacio dejado y olvidado. Un lugar completamente impersonal y falto de todos esos toques que él sí había puesto en el propio y lo hacía tan obviamente suyo. Pocos muebles, todos viejos y discordes. Tan oscuro.

Le dio pavor.

Hacía apenas unos míseros ¿qué? ¿cinco, diez minutos, quizás? su vida era perfecta. Él salía rumbo a su pequeño auto para ir a buscar a su muy reciente y chispeante novia, Joy -como le gustaba que le dijeran-, para ir a cenar a un pequeño bar cerca de su trabajo con la intención de finalmente presentársela a su mejor amiga, 'Kristal', quién también iría con su novio; y a uno de sus mejores amigos, JongHyun, quién iría acompañado de su pareja y otro amigo suyo, Key-umma -tal y como le gustaba que su 'Taebaby' le dijese-. Hacía tan solo minutos él vivía su muy perfecta y soñada vida. Minutos...

Sin embargo en aquel instante su vida soñada había pasado a ser rápidamente una maldita y terrorífica pesadilla. Una donde un maldito loco obsesionado -que aparentemente era su vecino- le decía, no, más bien le gritaba, que él era suyo y que finalmente iba a demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Que finalmente así él entendería cuánto ambos se amaban realmente. Un chico que parecía tener su edad o poco más pero que mostraba una mirada de locura que con el pasar de los segundos le aterraba cada vez más. Un hombre fuerte, con músculos marcados que le apresaban cual marioneta y que, con gestos serios, le intimidaban a pensar cada movimiento a pesar de su desesperación.

 

* * *

 

Pesadilla.

Pesadilla.

¡Pesadilla era poco!

Aquel hermoso joven de rubios cabellos yacía ahora presa del pánico. Repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente esa estúpida palabra que simplemente no quería dejar de presentarse. Tal y como si aquella fuera ahora la única palabra coherente que su cerebro reconociera.

Aquello ya era más que una simple y pobre pesadilla. Aquello era aterradoramente real y se encontraba completamente incapaz para acabar con ello. No podía correr. No podía huir. No podía salvarse. Y dolía, se le quebraba el alma al saberse tan absolutamente inútil para defender su propio ser de aquellas manos que tan asquerosamente se adueñaban y marcaban su piel. De aquellos labios que le besaban a fuerza y pulso. De esa lengua que le mojaba. De esos dientes que le mordían hasta que el olor a cobre llegaba hasta él.

Maldito. Maldito.

Mil veces maldito.

Un millón. Un billón. Infinito.

Era su vida la que estaba jodiendo.

TaeMin no era una persona que odiara. Quizás a veces rencorosa sí, dependiendo de lo que hubiese pasado, claro. Pero nunca había odiado hasta entonces. Nunca. Hasta entonces. Porque sí, no hacía más de media hora que llevaba en su presencia y ya lo odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Era un sentimiento horrible. Casi tan horrible como la realidad que le estaba tocando vivir. Casi.

.

**_*_ **

**_No voy a dejar que te vayas nunca más._ **

**_Estoy hambriento como un tigre._ **

**_Cazando con mis colmillos hambrientos de amor, garras, e instinto._ **

**_Te derribaré al instante._ **

**_¡Estoy hambriento como un tigre, tigre, tigre!_ **

**_*_ **

.

Apenas habían cruzado la puerta MinHo fue incapaz de refrenarse a sí mismo. Su amor estaba tan apetecible así de entregado a él en su ligero desmayo que no pudo evitar empotrarlo quizás un poco demasiado fuerte apenas en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada antes de bajar su cabeza hacia la contraria y morderle aquel labio regordete que tanto le llamaba.

La ansiedad le superaba.

El tenerlo allí, justo entre sus brazos era mucho más de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. A soñar. El tenerlo allí lo era todo.

Fundió aquel cuerpo inerte en un abrazo aplastante, respirando su aroma, tanteando su forma. Suspirando cuando vio el cómo sus cuerpos encajaban y sonriendo, según él de manera amorosa, cuando comenzó a ver cómo sus párpados aleteaban intentando mostrarle de nuevo aquella belleza irreal de ojos. Haciéndole despertar de pronto de su bruma, lo cuál le hizo apresurarse a cargar a su pequeño amor hasta aquel viejo sillón para comenzar a alistar su sorpresa antes de que terminara de despertar.

Sería todo soñado, MinHo lo sabía.

Había ahorrado por dos semanas para poder juntar el dinero suficiente para hacer la comida preferida de su amor y comprar unas bellas sábanas nuevas. Unas que él luego guardaría cómo un dulce recuerdo de su primera entrega.

Los mariscos habían sido un tanto caros y se había frustrado mucho cuando casi los arruina con su pobre cocción, pero estaban ricos y sabía que Tae lo amaría aún más por su esfuerzo. Le había costado saber su plato favorito pero, tras meses de seguirlo, él ya sabía prácticamente todo de él y ansiaba el momento en el que Tae comenzara a mostrar su obvio interés en saber más de él. Lamentablemente no había mucho para decir, pero seguramente él lo entendería. Era tan amable. Tan amoroso. Sí, TaeMin entendería todo de él, MinHo estaba absolutamente seguro de aquello.

Apresurado, corrió a la cocina y colocó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala. Volvió por el soju y lo sirvió en dos copas, asegurándose de mezclar bien el agregado en el vaso de su amado. Era necesario. Apenas una ayuda. Sabía de la tensión que el menor tendría por su noche juntos y que incluso con todo el cuidado podría ser doloroso por lo que, pensando en darle a su amor la mejor de las noches, él se tomó la molestia de prever todo. Un pequeño relajante muscular muy bien picado y disuelto en la bebida era lo mejor.

Corrió hacia el menor en cuanto le vio comenzar a moverse y sin detenerse se adueñó de su boca aprovechando su desorientación. Tan dulce. Su Tae era irresistible y se le estaba volviendo difícil recordar el porqué debía aguantar un poco más.

Volvió por la copa y la sostuvo firmemente contra sus labios ayudándole a tragar de manera sensual ya que su lengua estaba comenzando a degustar a cuanta piel podía llegar. Su barbilla. Sus orejas. Su cuello. Hermoso, hermoso cuello. Mordiendo con ligereza su nuez para hacerle tragar por mero reflejo y mordiendo fuerte por sobre su vena al sentir en sus labios cómo comenzaba a aumentar su latir. Quizás mordió un poco fuerte ya que sintió una tibia humedad viscosa humedecer su lengua pero descubrió que a su amado le había encantado puesto que sintió la vibración del gemido y se sintió libre de morder un poco más porque definitivamente aquel líquido rojizo dentro del cuerpo de su amor era la mejor bebida que jamás podría probar.

El vaso vacío le llenó de felicidad y, dejando su propio festín de lado corrió a servirle un poco más para que nada quedara en el vaso de su pequeña ayuda personal. Disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le daba aquel cuerpo hermoso que comenzaba a mostrar las marcas de su reclamo.

Los morados asomándose en sus muñecas.

El rojo vibrante que palpitaba sobre la vena de aquel cuello blanco.

La palidez casi a blanco tiza de la piel de su rostro.

Las dos brillantes y enormes que Tae tenía por ojos y que se mostraban ahora cual gemas preciosas relucientes de bellas lágrimas que MinHo sabía debían de ser de puro gozo y felicidad de que finalmente estuviesen juntos.

.

**_*_ **

**_Ah, tus tácticas simplemente me hacen más fuerte._ **

**_Pretendiendo que hay cicatrices imborrables en lo profundo de tu corazón._ **

**_Quieres enamorarte sin embargo aun eres cobarde, un desafío secreto._ **

**_Eres demasiado bueno con las excusas y argumentos ideales, te voy a enseñar nene._ **

**_Ah, besarte para bloquear tu boca, así...  
_ **

**_*_ **

.

Un loco obsesivo.

Un demente posesivo.

Obligado por su propio miedo, TaeMin se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo tragando aquel líquido que quemaba todo a su paso y más aún al notar luego que, a pesar de su obvio temblor, se encontraba de repente sentado a la mesa frente a su captor, tomando pequeños trozos de esa extraña comida horriblemente insípida y mal cocida -porque era obvio que algunos de aquellos trozos viscosos les faltaba un deje de cocción-. Todo acompañado de esa sonrisa siniestra que el mayor portaba y de su propio estupor al caer en la cuenta que aquella de hecho era su comida favorita.

El reconocimiento de aquello le dejó helado. Completamente.

Aquella persona frente a sí estaba obviamente desquiciada. No solo había averiguado su comida favorita sino también su color preferido, comentándole al pasar que le encantaba verle puesta aquella camisa ya que resaltaba la hermosura de sus ojos; sabía que tenía un hermano que estudiaba música en un conservatorio privado mientras continuaba hablando, preguntándole como si nada fuera, si le había ido bien en los exámenes que acababa de pasar; sabía sus horarios, cosa que le dejó clara cuando le dijo que debía de acomodar o dejar las horas en las que él no pudiera pasarle a buscar.

Sabía mucho. Demasiado.

Quiso huir.

Lo intentó.

Apenas el moreno se distrajo yendo a buscar uno de los platos que al parecer faltaban a la cocina, TaeMin dejó su miedo atroz de lado y se lanzó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Solo para dar inútilmente un tirón y encontrarla astutamente cerrada, con llave. Comenzando a temblar cuando sintió como la oscura tensión crecía desde detrás de sí.

Un giro rápido precedió a un golpe certero que lo mareó sobremanera antes de sentir que su cuerpo se moldeaba a otro.

Estaba siendo abrazado.

¡ÉL! ¡Él le estaba abrazando! ¡Justo después de secuestrarlo, encerrarlo y más encima pegarle!

Loco. Loco. ¡Loco!

Demente. Desquiciado. Desequilibrado.

Y posesivamente obsesionado de él.

¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a él? Se preguntó el menor, mientras era jalado nuevamente hacia la mesa tras hacer oídos sordos a las falsas disculpas que le dijera el mayor.

¿Porqué a él? Reiteró su mente. Sentándose una vez más a la mesa para volver a escuchar al alto retomar su monólogo de loco.

El tipo era joven y algo apuesto, seguro. Pero a él no le iban los tíos, ¡Tenía una hermosa y reciente novia, maldita sea! Ser tan malditamente acomplejado por su porte femenino durante unos once, doce años de su vida fue suficiente para él para jamás de los jamases permitirse voltear siquiera a ver a un hombre con alguna inclinación rara detrás. No. Por su propio bien mental, y porque realmente no le había nacido el gusto, él disfrutaba de ser un completo heterosexual.

¡Y ahora le pasaba esto!

¡No quería! ¡Joder que no quería!

Sin embargo, cuanto más hablaba el moreno enfrente suyo más se aterraba y más se petrificaba de puro terror.

Aquel tipo estaba loco y sabía prácticamente todo de él, ¿quién le aseguraba que si él lograba huir no le hiciese algo a alguien cercano? A su novia, quizás a un amigo. Tal vez incluso a su propio hermano o padres. No. No podría con ello. No sabía qué hacer. No deseaba nada más que huir pero a la vez estaba aterrado de lograrlo y aún más de no hacerlo. Total y completamente petrificado de aquello que el alto planeaba hacerle porque por más que se mentalizara era algo que no podía imaginar. Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo no permitiría que aquello pasase sin un mínimo de lucha al menos... y no sabía que podía depararle aquello. Nada. Nada bueno al menos, eso sí le era seguro porque, ¿quién estaría seguro en manos de un loco cómo aquel?

.

**_*_ **

**_Es inútil, no puedes decir nada._ **

**_No voy a dejar que te vayas nunca más._ **

**_Estoy hambriento como un tigre._ **

**_Cazando con mi colmillos hambrientos de amor, garras, e instinto._ **

**_Te derribaré al instante_ **

**_*_ **

.

Él ya había sido paciente. Muy paciente de hecho. Le había dado al rubio meses para que simplemente le dejara entrar a su vida. Pero ya era suficiente. ¿Porqué TaeMin no entendía lo especial que sería esa noche? ¿Porqué no podía colaborar al menos un poco para que todo fuera más tranquilo y relajado? ¡Era lo mejor para él! No. No. No. Él aún no entendía. No entendía nada y estaba comenzando a enojarse. ¿Porqué le hacía esto? A ambos. Él se había esmerado tanto por él en aquellos largos y molestos meses. Armándose de paciencia ante cada rechazo. Vigilando cada paso que daba. ¡Incluso había perdido tres trabajos por haber tenido que faltar para poder seguirlo y que así no le pasara nada! Él no entendía, no comprendía sus sacrificios y eso le enojaba. Le amaba. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Pero todo aquel desplante ya no le gustaba. La cena se estaba echando a perder. Solo hablaba él y Tae apenas colaboraba con sus cortas respuestas. Él no se estaba interesando en preguntarle por su vida o intereses. ¡Él no le estaba hablando, maldita sea! Y, como si aquello fuera poco, apenas fue a por el plato de salsa que había hecho como aderezo y se había olvidado, vio como TaeMin se paraba y corría torpemente hacia la puerta de entrada. No entendía. MinHo no podía ni entender ni creer que TaeMin casi fuera a dejarle plantado en aquella noche tan especial para ambos.

No había querido golpearlo. No quería más que llenarlo toda la noche de besos, caricias y abrazos. Pero la furia creció en él tan rápidamente que le fue imposible controlarse. Por un segundo. Un mísero y corto segundo, MinHo quiso apresar aquel níveo cuello y apretar y apretar hasta que ese bello cuerpo quedara dócil entre sus manos. Solo un segundo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. No. MinHo quería que TaeMin sintiera cada momento de su entrega. Quería escuchar los gemidos de pasión y amor que haría, y ver su rostro cuando el placer les recorriera. Quería que TaeMin finalmente aceptara que era suyo y lo sería hasta el final. Ya tenía previsto todo. Por lo que, respirando hondo, simplemente dejó pasar aquello como el último desliz de su amado, seguro de que su timidez nuevamente le estaba ganando. No importaba. Le guió nuevamente hacia la mesa y corrió la silla luego de que se sentara como todo el caballero que era, besando ligeramente aquellos cabellos sedosos antes de volver a sentarse y contarle un poco más acerca de todo lo que se había tomado el trabajo de averiguar sobre él.

.

**_*_ **

**_¡Estoy hambriento como un tigre, tigre, tigre!_ **

**_Sí muéstrame amor ... oh sí._ **

**_Ojos de tigre en tu oscuridad (beso, beso)._ **

**_Cállate, no necesito tus mentiras .... hey sshhh!_ **

**_*_ **

.

—P-por favor... —lloriqueó el menor ahogando un sollozo.

—Shhh, ya, ya, tranquilo, mi amor. Tranquilo. No tienes porqué seguir de tímido, ¿sí? Yo estoy aquí para enseñarte. Hoy tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo y después de hoy ya nunca nos vamos a separar. Te lo dije, bebé, te lo dije, ya tengo todo planeado.

—P-p...

—SSHHH —dijo el moreno, más fuerte en esta ocasión, mientras con una mano le tapaba la boca con algo de impaciencia—. Ya, TaeMin. No me pongas nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? quiero que esta noche sea perfecta. Sé que será tu primera vez así que puede que duela un poco pero las próximas veces irá mejorando. Lo sé. Te enseñaré a complacerme y estoy seguro que aprenderás rápido, bebé. No sabes cuánto te amo, cariño. Mira, aquí vamos, vamos a prepararte...

Todo su cuerpo se sentía raro. Pesado. Aletargado. Y en cuanto la sensación comenzó TaeMin supo que aquel loco le había dado algo, seguramente en la primera o segunda bebida porque prácticamente no comió nada y vio al moreno comer todo igual que él mismo. No creía estar drogado pero algo tenía y aunque su mente siguiera yendo a mil pensamientos por minuto su cuerpo no le respondía y eso le hacía sentirse frenético.

Sus manos no apretaban. Su boca no gritaba. Sus pies no pateaban.

Nada.

Y el maldito lo sabía. Había sabido en el momento exacto en el que aquello comenzó a pasar porque fue entonces cuando volvió a sonreír y sin más comenzó a juntar todo lo de aquella dichosa 'cena' antes de ayudarlo a levantarse solo para que este pudiera abrazarle apretadamente a su pecho y lo llevara hacia lo que suponía era su alcoba.

Se equivocó. No fue su alcoba el primer destino.

Fue el baño. Y si por al menos una milésima de segundo TaeMin pensó que aún quedaba tiempo para comenzar a sufrir, se equivocó.

Desde el mismo momento en que la puerta del pequeño baño se cerró con pestillo, el cuerpo de TaeMin se erizó. Apoyado contra la puerta sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a apretarse y a frotarse contra él mientras que el rostro se enterraba en la cuerva de su cuello y las manos empezaban a buscar su piel.

Quiso luchar. Quiso gritar. Pero los movimientos demasiado torpes tan solo parecían leves estremecimientos y lo que él quería fueran gritos tan solo salían como leves quejidos que por si fuera poco veía le incitaban aún más. Sintiendo el obvio resultado chocando contra su estómago apenas segundos después cuando, en un puro arranque, aquel monstruo destrozó su camisa abriéndola de un fuerte tirón antes de apretarlo de nuevo y hacerle sentir así la dureza de aquel miembro que estaba seguro le haría vomitar.

TaeMin fue allí, en aquel pequeño y mugroso cuarto, toscamente desvestido hasta quedar absolutamente desnudo frente a aquel animal que le tocaba impúdicamente con nada más que pura brutalidad. Nada remotamente amoroso ocurría allí. No. Todo era apretar, jalar, morder y marcar. Todo era horriblemente grotesco, asqueroso.

Una vez desnudo, aquel tipo -del cuál ciertamente ya había olvidado hasta el nombre-. Procedió a humillarlo. Porque no había otra palabra que para Tae describiera tal acto. Él solo... aquel tipo solo, él... TaeMin no podía pensarlo siquiera. Él simplemente sintió todo y no pudo evitar que un sollozo rompiera finalmente las compuertas del miedo y pudor que tan celosamente había aguantado hasta ahora. Se sentía denigrado y sabía que aquello ni siquiera sería lo peor, porque sí, verse obligado a vaciar sus intestinos frente y obligado por otra persona y que encima este luego le limpiase, a consciencia. Era demasiado. Y en realidad era poco. Pero para él lo era todo. Era el principio de aquella pesadilla que parecía no querer darle un final.

—Listo, amor. Ahora ya está bien limpio para mí.

Y encima aún lo tenía que escuchar...

.

**_*_ **

**_Dame tu amor esta noche_ **

**_Estoy hambriento como un tigre_ **

**_*_ **

.

En algún momento de su vida había escuchado decir que concentrarse con fuerza en un pensamiento relajante era el único remedio para cuando el dolor es demasiado para tolerar.

Mentira.

O quizás sirviera, pero no cuando el pánico y la sorpresa arrancaban a la persona a cada momento, dificultando así no solo su concentración sino también la fuerza para focalizarse en ello. No cuando TaeMin intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar una sencilla Navidad con sus padres pero el maldito loco pasaba de besarle casi tiernamente a gritarle y reclamarle. No cuando su captor le sonreía mientras sus manos eran fuertemente atadas ni cuando se estremecía de asco al sentir esas manos tocarle y esa lengua mojarle justo antes de sentir el picor de una mordida o el chasquido de un nuevo golpe sacudiendo su piel.

Jamás podría concentrarse en algo que no fuera el momento actual que vivía cuando la incertidumbre al ver esa mirada de completa locura con su completo y total enfoque en él. Una mirada que casi se podría decir era de 'adoración' si no fuera por la maldad que podía verse reflejaba en ellos también.

Las manos aprietan con fuerza cada lugar por donde pasan. Su boca ha chupado y babeado su torso, su cadera. Sus muslos y entrepierna, la que ante el ataque se había mantenido flácida como era de esperar en un momento tal, lo cual hizo enojar aún más al alto, quejándose y hasta reclamándole su falta de respeto y muestra de amor hacia él en un momento tan especial para ambos. Tratándolo como si fuera él el culpable de que aquella situación se diera así. Loco. Tan terriblemente loco.

TaeMin niega con la cabeza pero aún así no puede evitar que aquel dedo intruso se colase en él. Dolía. La sequedad de la piel le raspaba cada vez que entraba y salía y la fuerte contracción de su cuerpo por quitar aquello de ahí solo lo empeoraba un poco más. Quiso gritar y lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. Más ningún sonido saldría de su boca cuando aquella otra mano demasiado grande apretaba su garganta al punto de comenzar a cortarle la respiración.

La noción del tiempo se perdió. TaeMin tan solo nadaba en oleadas de puro suplicio que parecía no querer tener final porque sabía que lo peor ni siquiera había llegado a pasar.

Jadeaba por aire por puro instinto. Lágrimas caían a raudales. Todo era tan... aquello era...

Un golpe llegó de pronto a su mejilla y él no hizo más que seguir el curso del envión con su cara. Otro llegó. Y luego uno más. Su atacante se veía furioso y sabía que estaba gritándole pero el pitido que había nacido e ido creciendo en sus oídos tapaba de golpe todo lo demás. Un golpe en su brazo le hizo elevarlo y pudo sentir un evidente 'crack' cuando su muñeca dio contra el duro cabezal. Dolor viajó por su brazo como una tenue corriente eléctrica dándole un shock, pero no tanto como hubiese esperado. Quizás fuera porque sus muñecas habían estado tan apretadas que hacía ya rato había perdido la circulación en ambas manos. Esas muñecas que lucían ahora rojas y raspadas, mostrando las laceraciones de piel quemada por el apriete y el duro roce de la cuerda áspera contra su delicada piel. Él debió notar todo aquello también ya que una lenta caricia llegó a su rostro después.

Su labio sangraba, si era de los golpes o de cuando le había mordido no sabría decir. Su pene también. Eso sí había sido por la mordida de bronca que aquel le hubo dado cuando lo vio seguir sin responder ante él.

La mano en su garganta se retiró y por reflejo él aspiró hondamente antes de ahogarse por ello al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo ser girado con la cara clavándose contra el colchón. Tan denigrante. Tal ultraje.

Luego, y como todo en aquella noche, de improviso fuertes nalgadas comenzaron a caer por toda la curva de su culo ya grotescamente elevado y sus muslos ya abiertos. Lugares donde pronto la carne comenzó a arder hasta quemar.

Uno, dos, diez. Y perdió la cuenta muchos después. Hasta que lo sintió. Teniendo tan solo un dedo como única preparación y aún con su apriete en completa tensión, finalmente el maldito bastardo que había jodido su vida se metió en él. Presionando en lucha para poder pasar el apretado anillo y desgarrando todo a su paso una vez que lo consiguió, haciéndole sentir sucio por ser capaz de sentirle latir duro dentro de sus entrañas y avergonzado de haber llegado a quedar así. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que este estaba ahogándole contra el colchón debido al alarido que pegó o que una tibia humedad viscosa comenzaba a recorrerle de manera descendente por sus testículos llegando y bajando por sus muslos para terminar tiñendo y mojando las sábanas bajo sus temblorosas rodillas. Demasiada humedad para bajar a tal velocidad.

Estocada tras estocada y golpe tras golpe crearon al parecer un ritmo frenético que no parecía terminar jamás. Sintió frío. Un frío intenso se adueñó pronto de sus pies y antebrazos. Luego fue hacia sus rodillas y hombros. Su pecho. Su espalda, donde pareció ganar la pelea contra el ardor que le habían dejado las uñas al cortar su piel. Se sintió helado. Laxo.

Se sintió muerto y lo agradeció.

El dolor se alejaba y ya no importaba que su cuerpo aún estuviera siendo profanado. El ardor se había calmado y ya no se sintió luchando por dejarse de ahogar. Se sintió sordo a los insultos y locos gritos de posesión y ciego a todas las evidentes muestras de que aquello en verdad sucedió. Perdió toda sensación. Perdió toda voz. Toda luz.

Perdió todo de golpe.

Y lo agradeció.

Finalmente, sí, finalmente, la pesadilla para él terminó. Un final que fue acompañado con el eco de un terrible '' _Juntos por siempre, mi amor_ '', resonando en su interior.

_**''Juntos por siempre, mi amor...''** _

.

**_*_ **

**_Cazando con mi colmillos hambrientos de amor, garras, e instinto._ **

**_Te derribaré al instante._ **

**_¡Estoy hambriento como un tigre, tigre, tigre!_ **

**_Estoy hambriento como un tigre_ **

**_*_ **

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeno, q tal? xD Lo sé, este fic fue algo loco que en realidad se me había ocurrido como idea para otro fic pero, después de leer esta letra no pude sacarme de la cabeza que realmente quedaba bien con esta cosa obsesiva y, voilá! :v 
> 
> Es loco y retorcido, tal como me gusta hacer de vez en cuando y espero le haya gustado a algún/a otro/a loco/a retorcido/a igual que yo =P
> 
> Nos leemos en otros, besos y cuídense! (a ver si no los acecha algún MinHo loco x ahí(? xD)
> 
> *Guadi*


End file.
